


"You're so stupid...I love you"

by GerryCoco, Hayden_IsTrying



Series: Goosey Collabs! [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Being an Idiot, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders In Love, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Extra, Crying, Cute Ending, Deceit | Janus Sanders is Bad at Feelings, Deceit | Janus Sanders is Extra, Deceit | Janus Sanders is Named Janus, Deceit | Janus Sanders is a Mess, Deceit | Janus Sanders is a Sweetheart, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, No Smut, Smitten Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Starved, Touch-Starved Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GerryCoco/pseuds/GerryCoco, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayden_IsTrying/pseuds/Hayden_IsTrying
Summary: Janus had asked Roman not to touch him a while ago. He'd told him he wasn't comfortable and Roman had listened like the respectful boyfriend that he was. However, Janus has changed his mind and he's not sure how to tell Roman he wants affection again.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Goosey Collabs! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961476
Comments: 14
Kudos: 212





	"You're so stupid...I love you"

**Author's Note:**

> It's just tooth rotting Roceit fluff with a smudge of angst if you squint.

Janus felt cold. He was curled into a corner, covered in blankets and he couldn’t quite attain the warmth he was looking for, even with the actual pile of blankets he’d attained to try and conserve heat. 

He hadn’t seen his boyfriend in a while and he couldn’t go to find him because he’d get colder. Or at least that was the excuse Janus told himself. The issue here for him was that he’d done this to himself; he was the one who told Roman that he’d never dated anyone before. 

He’d then proceeded to tell him he didn’t want to do affection just yet because he had a lot of trouble sometimes with letting people touch him in a way that’s comfortable and Roman took it incredibly well. 

Since then, the most Roman had done was little pecks on the cheek, the occasional hug and slightly lingering brushes of their fingertips when he handed him something. However, it had been a few months now.

And right now, Janus was freezing and what he really wanted was to cuddle with Roman. The problem though was that since Roman was going to all this trouble to make sure Janus was comfortable it implied that if things were to change Janus had to make the first move. Janus however, felt incredibly embarrassed by the notion of having to ask Roman for physical affection. 

For the past hour he had tried to come up with a plan of what to say to Roman to subtly hint that he wanted to cuddle with him without actually having to ask for it directly. He got up, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders, and made his way to the kitchen where Roman was preparing dinner. 

Janus padded into the kitchen and hitched himself up onto the kitchen table, sitting on the edge of it and pouting at Roman. “Hiya, Jay,” Roman greeted, not taking his focus from the pasta in front of him. “I haven’t seen you all day, how are you?” he asked as he opened one of the cupboards and began to search through it for a few spices. 

“I’m okay,” Janus replied, biting his lip as he replayed in his mind what he wanted to say. “I’m quite chilly today though, I just can’t seem to get warm,” he continued, shivering in order to emphasise his current state. Roman turned to look at him, his brow lifted slightly in concern. “Are you feeling okay? Do you think you might be coming down with something?” 

Janus frowned, “No, I don’t think I’m sick,” he replied, slightly bitter that his first attempt hadn’t worked the way he’d wanted it to. He slipped from the table and walked over to stand next to Roman, leaning against the counter he wasn’t using. “I think it’s just really cold in my room to be honest, I had the window open last night and I don’t want to turn the central heating on.” 

“Hmm,” Roman pondered as he continued searching the cupboards, finally finding what he was looking for. “If you’re that cold then maybe it might not be a bad idea to turn the heat up a bit then,” Roman suggested, moving a step away from Janus when he realised how close they were standing to each other in order not to invade his boyfriend’s personal space. 

Janus frowned again, this time slightly more frustrated at the actions of his boyfriend while at the same time knowing he really couldn’t blame him. He’d been so considerate and Janus appreciated it so much, but just right now he wanted him to take the hint. “Well, this blanket is helping, it’s really soft and warm. Oh! I used a different cologne today, do you like it?” he asked, making another attempt to get Roman closer even if he wasn’t sure if it would work.

Roman cocked an eyebrow at this but stepped closer and leaned toward Janus slightly. “It smells nice, similar to your other one, I like it,” he said with a smile before returning his attention to the food he was preparing. Janus was practically glaring at him at this point, running out of ideas as to how to get the message through to Roman. After a few moments pause Roman eyed him curiously. “Are you sure you’re okay, you don’t look so good,” he remarked, placing the back of his hand gently against Janus’ forehead. 

Janus squeaked softly at the shiver the touch created down his arms and Roman pulled back quickly, watching with concerned eyes, “Shit, sorry, Janus. I forgot, I won’t touch you again,” he mumbled apologetically. 

Hiding his face in his blanket, Janus had to refrain from groaning out of annoyance. How had he gotten the complete opposite effect that he wanted??? This was getting ridiculous. At this point, he was wondering if he’d need to fake his own death to get his boyfriend to touch him… it would surely be better than the embarrassment asking him would cause him.

With a sigh Janus hopped off the counter and headed to the living room. He flopped onto the couch, huffing out in defeat. “Damn you Roman and your respect of my personal boundaries,” Janus muttered to himself. “What?” Roman called out from the kitchen, having heard his name spoken faintly. Janus cursed, why did his boyfriend have to have such keen senses? 

When Roman didn’t get a reply, he followed Janus, sitting criss cross next to him, “Jay, what’s wrong?” he asked, tilting his head and resisting the temptation to run his hand through Janus’ hair. A confused expression made its way onto his face as he continued. “Is something going on that I'm not getting?”

Janus’ face twisted as he stared at the floor, going through potential possibilities for his next move. Nothing came to mind that seemed like a satisfying idea and he was getting more and more frustrated. Without totally realising it he had started crying, completely overwhelmed by this predicament. It was only when he let out a sob that he took notice of this and hid his face in his blanket, feeling utterly pathetic. 

Roman’s eyes widened and he furrowed his eyebrows, “Oh, Janus… Honey, are you okay?” he asked and just as the question seemed to register in Janus’ brain, he huffed, flopping into Roman’s chest. Roman hesitated at first, but once Janus gave him a pointed look and wrapped his arms tightly around Roman’s neck, he got the message. 

After a few minutes of just sitting there silently, Roman shifted, “Janus, can you tell me what’s going on, please?” 

“Nothing, everything’s fine, it’s all good,” Janus said, nuzzling happily against Roman’s chest. From his stance this was completely true as he finally got what he’d been wanting. Roman however was not so nearly convinced by this statement. He pulled away from Janus to look at him intently, the movement causing Janus to whine from the loss of contact. “I call bullshit on that, what is it that you’re not telling me?”

Janus pouted, “I… I wanted affection, but… I didn’t know how to ask,” he huffed, looking down at the couch, “I just...You’ve been so nice about respecting my boundaries and I didn’t want to make it seem like I didn’t appreciate that…” he trailed off, staring at a small space on the couch as a way to avoid eye contact as violently as possible.

“Wait so that’s what this is about?” Roman asked, an incredulous look on his face. Janus gave a small nod in reply and he shook his head, a chuckle escaping his lips as he felt a sense of relief washed over him. Janus squirmed, unsure what to think of this reaction. Roman then proceeded to scoot up next to Janus again and wrap his arms around his boyfriend. Janus looked up at him nervously but leaned into the touch. 

“It’s okay, Janus, I get it. You’re fine.” Roman reassured him with a fond smile. He pulled the blanket around them and Janus relaxed in his arms, sighing happily and letting the feeling of coldness slowly wash away from him.

“Thank you, Roman,” Janus sighed, “That really...shouldn’t have been as much effort as it was. I just didn’t know how to say it and it seemed stupid to think I might be rejected because you’re very willing to be affectionate, it just...seemed like maybe you wouldn’t anymore?”

“As much as I was willing to respect the fact that physical affection wasn’t your thing I’m never going to turn down the chance for that,” Roman replied with a chuckle. “I’ve been wanting the chance to do this for so long,” he admitted, bringing a hand up to gently caress Janus’ cheek. Janus blushed as a shiver went down his spine from the touch, it wasn’t unpleasant though. “May I kiss you Janus?” Roman asked softly. 

Janus found himself blushing another shade of red and nodding, leaning up and closing the space between him and his boyfriend. He squeaked softly as Roman pulled him closer and once he pulled away, Roman threw a wink at him and Janus hated himself a little bit for having to look away and thinking that he might die right there. 

Roman kissed his forehead, smiling at Janus and then speaking again, “Of all the things my hands have held, the best by far is you.”

Janus blinked and then began to snicker at him, smirking to himself at Roman’s confused expression. “Roman-” he started, cutting himself off with a snicker. “That’s so cheesy it’s beyond stupid,” he giggled, hiding his face in Roman’s shoulder and laughing harder as Roman began to splutter indignantly, clearly offended by the statement.

“You’ve- You've created a new kind of stupid,” Janus laughed harder, looking up at him with a bright smile shining across his face. He leaned up and kissed him again, rubbing their noses together and giggling softly, “You’re so stupid, Ro… I love you.”

Roman’s pout softened at these words, a smile spreading across his face. He hugged Janus tighter against his chest, leaning their foreheads together. “I love you too Janus,” he said, cupping his boyfriend’s face so he could kiss him again. “Now that that’s been cleared up why don’t you come help me finish making dinner.” 

“Yeah okay, good idea,” Janus replied, pulling himself away from Roman with some reluctance. They got up and headed back to the kitchen together, walking hand in hand.


End file.
